Addiction
by Samanthabreathes
Summary: She knew that it shouldn't be this way. That ultimately it was wrong to feel what she felt. But, it was good to know that she was just as much his addiction as he was hers.   Red X/Starfire; Drabble


**AN:** I don't own Teen Titans, sadly.

_Pairing:_ Red X/Starfire

Summary: She knew that it shouldn't be this way. That ultimately it was wrong to feel what she felt. But, it was good to know that she was just as much his addiction as he was hers.

* * *

><p>She knew it shouldn't be this way. It was wrong.<p>

The guilt crept through her body, down her spine, chilling her to the core. Recking havoc on her body and soul.

But, she didn't stop. She couldn't stop.

In one swift moment she was jumping down from the top of the rooftop into the abandoned alleyway, floating in front of him with eyes and hands ablaze.

"Red X." Her voice was commanding; there was no falter to it, no way to announce the skip of her heart, the race of her pulse and the feeling that spread through her stomach.

He paused what he was doing, turning slightly to face her. The skull mask winked in the dim lighting, the bright white standing out against the blood red and sheer darkness of his suit. "Hello, cutie."

"What are you up to?" She could take him out with one quick flash of flight; he would be knocked out cold, sprawled across the ground, unconscious to the world. Still she didn't move, her eyes stayed trained on his mask and hands stood clenched and glowing at her sides.

"Just picking up a few things," the slight tilt of his head, up a bit then back down, let her know that he was in the processes of giving her a very thorough once over. He always did, she never mentioned it and they were both all too aware of how his eyes clung to every dip, curve and swell of her body. "I'm surprised that the Bird Wonder let you venture out to this part of town on your own. It's not safe."

She didn't tell him that Robin believed her to be in her room back at the Tower, safe and snug in-between layers of covers with Silkie by her side. She also didn't tell him that during their last battle she had slipped a tracker into his belt, that she had been aware of every step he took for the past week and a half and that his prolonged presence there had brought her out to him.

A feeling in her gut told her that Red X already knew. "My safety does not concern you."

Red X chuckled, shaking his head at the alien princess in front of him. The gravelly tone of his voice caused her skin to break out in gooseflesh, "Of course it does, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, babe."

"I am not your 'babe' and the only concern you should have is for jail."

He moved quicker than she remembered; her body shook, breath caught and lips parted when he appeared in front of her, pushing her up against the alley way's wall. "We both know I'm not going to jail," he was so close her, their faces only mere inches apart. "And we both know that you concern me far more than you should."

They stayed like that for a few moments, her body trapped flush against his own, their heartbeats racing, breaths quickening, and then it was all lost as he moved back into the shadows. The adrenaline remanded present however, as did the pull in her stomach and the racing of her heart.

His gaze was locked on hers; he would get what he came here for and she would get her fill of being close to him- even for a few moments. An explosion shook from inside of the building and Starfire realized that he hadn't be breaking in, but breaking out.

"Until next time, cutie." His voice was a whisper against her ear, his hands ghosted across her waist, tugging her into him before she was released.

It took Starfire a few moments to come down from her high, she closed her eyes and used the technique Raven had taught her to slowly relax her body and take control of herself once more. The explosion had triggered a reaction from both the fire and police departments, she could hear their correspondence through her ear piece letting her know that it was now time to go.

The tower was dark, the hall lights barely illuminated the walkways and Starfire could hear the sound of the TV roaring from Robin's office and the clatter of his keyboard as he typed away. He would be in there for the rest of the night, she assumed, gathering up information about the explosion and who exactly would want to explode an old warehouse.

Slipping into her room undetected, Starfire let out a long breath and the tension in her chest slowly slipped away. She did not want her friends to know that she had been out, questions would be asked and some of them she could not answer. She would not lie to her friends, she couldn't do that to the only family she had, but she also couldn't deny herself.

Reaching to unlock her belt she noticed a small red x hidden on the side. Smiling slightly, she fingered the tracker and glanced out her large bay window. The city's lights twinkled off in the distance, the small fire from the explosion was gone now, but the flash of lights could still be seen.

She knew that it shouldn't be this way. That ultimately it was wrong to feel what she felt.

But, it was good to know that she was just as much his addiction as he was hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Yeah, heh, TT Twitter really does a number on my Red X/Starfire crack shipping.

I hope you enjoyed it! ^.^


End file.
